yanderefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Yandere sim fanfic monday
It was my first day of my sophomore year also the anniversary of when I first layed my eyes on senpai. He is the love of my life, last year I murdered all of my rivals but now there are more I wont stop until everyone who likes MY senpai is dead. "Yandere chan Yandere chan" Oh it's my best friend Midori I met her last year on the roof, she seemed lonely so I talked to her. I found out she knows all the gossip and that could be useful. Hi Midori "Oh yandere chan I missed you i haven't seen you all summer I was waiting to see you again." Do you know any gossip about the new students? " Of Course!" "Their names are Oka, Budo, Mai, Sakyu, Inkyu, and Yui." Thanks Midori. "I'm going to go to the rooftop bye Yandere Chan!" Bye Midori I wonder if those students have a crush on my Senpai and who they are. I won't fail to eliminate anyone who likes my senpai. Look at that girl with dark hair, she looks nervous, maybe she is one of the new students i'll go talk to her. Hi i'm Yandere Chan but you can call me Ayane. "Hi i'm Oka...Ruto hi......Ayano Chan." It's Yandere chan So Oka do you want to have lunch together we can talk about our senpais and have fun togeth..... She was gone that was weird she seems suspicious I will stalk her later but i'm going onto the roof to see if anyone else new is there. As I stepped onto the rooftop I saw two girls one with purple hair that was kept nice and down the other one had Hot pink hair that was kept in two pigtails. What shocked me the most was their cat like contacts and bright eyeshadow. Hi i'm Yandere chan "I'm Sakyu Basu this is my sister." "I'm Inkyu Basu you can call us the Basu sisters." I love your bright hair, contacts, and eye shadow. "Why.." "thanks" I've better be going now bye. "Bye" Ooof Oh my gosh I just bumped into someone ow my head hurts I'm so sorry I was not watching where I was goin...Oka? "Ayano chan.....Oh hi again." What were you doing there anyways? "Nothing.....um...bye." Then I noticed that she was SPYING ON THE BASU SISTERS. Is she a yandere like me too eww no I'll get more info from info chan but i'll go check on senpai. As I got downstairs I saw Osana Chan talking and flirting with senpai I WISH SHE WOULD DIE! I had a brilliant plan to eliminate her without anyone noticing. Hello Osana chan I need your help with something "Hello Ayane chan." It's Yandere chan "I know I was in the middle of a conversation so SCRAM!." Oh I was just wondering if you could help me find the bathroom "Fine." She guided me to the bathroom then went into the stall I knew how she would be eliminated Bye Osana Chan I'm leaving "I'm using the bathroom so SHUT UP." Well she is a total mean brat So I messed with the light switch then I turned off the light "HEY WHO TURNED OFF THE LIG...." "KYAA DID SOME ONE JUST POUR WATER ON ME WHY WOULD THEY DO THIS ugh now I have to turn the stupid lights back on." Zzzzzzzzaaaaaahhhh I watched as Osana chan was electrocuted to death I gave a little laugh then I waited till class time to drag her body to the incinerator I watched it burn before returning to class. The teacher was fuming she was very mad at me for being late "Yandere Ayano Chan!." Yes sensei "Being late is not acceptable try make it on time what is tour excuse." I had girl problems in the bathroom "Understandable but next time go earlier." The rest of the day was great! I sat with the Basu sisters at lunch stalked Oka and found out that she was the leader of the new Occult club. I sent Info chan a picture of her and found out that Oka is very suspicious about the Basu sisters and thinks that they are succubus very odd. I stalked senpai for a while more then I went home. Played some yanvania senpai of the night and read some erotic manga then went to bed.